stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Jones
"Destinies Unleash: Power of the Myths Unite! Power of The Griffin!" ''-- Seth Jones'' Backstory Seth Jones is the sixth-born child in the Jones family, and the youngest, born on December 8. He is very smart and takes AP classes in school, some of which are with his older siblings. He is best friends with Rhea, and cares for her deeply. He is aloof about their parents kidnapping due to their abusive/neglectful attitudes and is one of the ones (the other being Rhea) who changed the family photo in their house to one without their parents. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Seth is the most laid-back member of the team. He's very relaxed and is generally very down to earth in his attitude. He's a go-with-the-flow kind of guy and takes things as they come rather than planning ahead, prefering to enjoy things in the moment. This can be a catch all, however, since it leads him to walking into things unprepared, leading to potentially avoidable consequences. He's also rather curious in nature, and is often wondering why things are the way they are. He's very forgiving, similiarly to Rhea, but doesn't tolerate jerk behavior. At the end of the day, Seth is a really nice guy and would do anything for anyone in need. When Seth is introduced in season one, he is intitally seen to be friendly, easy-going, and rather lazy. As the youngest member of his family, he is shown to struggle with slight jealousy and annoyance towards either the way that other treat/look at him because he's the youngest or the way that his siblings treat/look at him. He is shown, however, to have a very close relationship with his older sister Rhea, who he considers his best friend and much of the reason he is the way he is. He's calm and collected, usually not being the type to get involved in an argument very easily. Seth is also revealed to be very intelligent and is in some higher level classes than many people his age, or even some older than him. By season two, Seth has become less lazy and has grown to accept his place in his family more than before. He no longer feels jealous or like he's being held back by his older siblings, though this may also be because they lightened up as well. He is shown to be the least affected by the hate the rangers recieved after being revealed, as he is confident in himself and doesn't usually care what others think about him. In the past, he had often complained about how most of his friendships were with females, due to Brandon and Casey's close bond with each other that he never had with them, but he forms a close friendship with Gabe, as well as becoming closer to his brothers. He also gets bored easily and can be irresponsible at times. In season three, Seth is revealed to have become a chef and is on his way to marrying Georgia, though is still living in the penthouse, having been the last one to remain after his older siblings moved out. Before Rhea arrives back in town to take over this role, he seems to have become the one trying to keep his family together. In doing do, he has been said to act much older than he is - being much more responsible, mature, and is always stressed. Once Rhea takes over this role, he eventually mellows out once more, though he still remains responsible, dependable, and mature. His main storyline revolves around his relationship with Georgia and his quest to find himself as an individual, worrying that he's related too much of his life and personality to his family. Seth later comes to the conclusion that he would rather discover his meaning overtime like he always has than rush into something that may not fit for him. Abilities Griffin.jpg|Seth's spirit form. Griffin1.gif Seth has the spirit of the Griffin and a few special abilities as a result. *Spirit Form: Seth can use spirit form after a certain amount of training. He is the fourth ranger to get this in the series and the fifth chronologically. *Power Negation: He can cancel the powers of others. *Superhuman Agility: He has the ability to react faster than a normal human and to possess greater flexibility and with higher/farther jumping capacity. *Innate Capability: He can know or understand something without the need of studying or previous experience. *Weather Manipulation: He can control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. *Air Manipulation: He can control, generate, or absorb air or wind. *Flight: He has the ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. *Immortality: He has the ability to live forever. Because of these powers, Seth also has weaknesses. *Nosebleeds: Seth can get nosebleeds from using his powers too long. *Fainting: He can get extremely tired or weak and pass out from his powers. *Headaches: Hus mind has so much stimulation that he can have severe headaches and migranes. *Coma: Stemming from the headaches, his mental abilities can cause him to go into a comatose state if he pushes himself too far. *Uncontrollable Spirit: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his spirit could appear at anytime. *Uncontrollable Powers: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If his spirit mark is damaged, he may never be able to master his spirit or go any farther with his training. Trivia *He is the youngest member on the team, and continues to be until season 3. *While he's only had one main love interest in the series, he has had others. **His main love interest is Georgia, but others include Donna, Lillian, and Maria. *TBA